Harry Potter and the wrong person to trust
by BeaHauchBlack
Summary: Harry Potter shouldnt trust in everyone he knows in the wizarding world.Now he must pay the price. Dumbledore/wesley bashing


Harry Potter shouldn't trust in everyone he met, now he'll pay the price.

Harry Potter was not a normal person, actually he was a wizard but even among them he was strange, because of the prophecy that says he is the one that have to destroy the dark lord, also known as Lord Voldemort or Tom Marvolo Riddle.He doesn't know this bit of information yet but soon he'll.

This story starts right here, the place where our character hates most, and you probably hates too,Number Four, Privet Drive.Harry Potter was asleep when all this starts, but he'll soon wake up with the sounds of aparation next to him.Harry wakes and jump from the bed, looks by the window and see the big problem he found himself in this time.The Death Eaters and their boss, Voldy, are there.

"Shit"-tough him, he tries to get out of his room but found the door locked.His windows have bars again so there isn't much hope to him be able to escape by there too.

He stops to think when he heard a noise downstairs, the death eaters are in the house."This is how my luck works"-tough him-"they have to come on the only day where the order isn't here and my uncle is out of the city".

Soon, he decides to just screw up with everything and use magic."aloromora"-he says and the door opens with one click.He try to spy downstairs when he heard a noise right behind him, he tries to react but is too late, the last thing he heard before pass out is "stupefy", casted by one voice he recognize but don't know from where.

Harry wakes up in a dirty cellar, in some dark place he doesn't recognizes.He tries to get up but found himself cuffed in the floor.With a headache and something he thinks is a concussion he starts to think about what could he do know.Soon he's waked up of his thoughts with a loud noise and after what seems to be footsteps.He noted that the noise stops but refuse to open his eyes, he feels that he was being watched so give up and open his eyes quickly.What he saw surprises him, instead of found his enemy or stalker, Voldemort, he founds the old headmaster.

-Professor Dumbledore, sir, what are you doing here??And where is Riddle??

The old man just laugh a little, making the teen nervous.After a few minutes he answer the question.

-Oh my dear boy, this really worked well!You think that I'm by your side and that Riddle is the bad guy?My…My…, I really underestimate your innocence this time.Or should I say…dumbness??

-Professor, what are you talking about.-Says Harry starting to wonder if he should get scared or worried if the old man wasn't insane.

-Ah,Harry, you're a little foolish, don't you see??Riddle is not your enemy, I am, and you know what is worse?It was me who kill your mudblood mother, she started to get suspicious of my behavior so she must be eliminated, but your dad no, he was loyal to me, a little bank, don't you agree?Well he had his uses, now is time to end with you, but first let me introduce you to some of my partners.

By the door enter Ron,Ginny,Mrs.Weasley,Tonks,Moody,Hermione and Snape.The two Aurors are carrying the body of the last one of his family,Remus Lupin,Sirius and his father best friend and a Marauder.

-I believe you already know them but let's do this again.This Harry are the people I pay to do the hard work, you know, kill, torture, spy…this sort of thing.

-Harry I swear I didn't know about this.I'm sorry, I should have been a better replacement godfather for you.Now you'll die and it's all my fault!I was blind because Dumbledore gives me the opportunity of go to school that I don't see this coming.Oh Harry, I'm so sorry, I failed with you, and Sirius, and James and…and Lily.-Says Lupin, crying, Harry takes s good look at his beaten body before speaks, crying too-Remus is not your fault, we're all blind by him, you don't failed whit the rest of them, with our true family. I'm sorry it's all my fault because without me you won't be in danger.

Remus starts to sob and looks like will answer but before he spoke anything Dumbledore moves his wand and kill him.-Well this is all so cute but we have business to attend and a schedule to follow.So Harry, like I was saying…oh,…ah, remember what I was talking about.You know what is the best part of it?I'll kill you and them I'll kill your father, yeah your true father, don't you know, you're Tom's son, and them people will see how good and light I am and I'll rule the Wizarding world.But before ends with you your friends want to tell you something.

-I can't believe you really touchy that someone will be willingly your friend, like someone will wants to be a friend of a freak like you-Says hermione

-You're always the boy-who-lived, The one with the money, the girls, everything, but guess what??Now it's all mine-Says Rob laughing

Molly seems to starts to speaks with him when Dumbledore silence them and just says.-Okay, this was a good show but let's go to business, I'm bored and have other things to do today, so let's just do this fast.Avada Kedrava!

This is the last thing Harry will listen in his life, and he's dead, while his friends laugh at his lifeless body and the one he tough be his ally, his mentor was actually his enemy, his killer.And all this just happened because he was naïve and trusted in the wrong person, the so called Light Leader.

The end


End file.
